The present invention is directed to a device for holding and clamping workpieces, such as bolts, bolt-heads, screws, screw-heads, hex-head bolts, socket-head bolts, button-head bolts, 12-point head bolts, hose-end fittings, tubing of any shape, spark plugs and a host of other mechanical parts, tools, and accessories, so that the workpiece may be worked on. Conventional vices provide one clamping jaw-piece for holding workpieces, which does not provide much flexibility, nor, for certain workpieces, a stable, firm grip thereon while the piece is worked on. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages, and provides a flexible vice that holds the workpiece in a much more stable and safe manner.